Smile
by paradissiac
Summary: Akutsu has always been mesmerized by Sengoku's smile.


Author's note: This story is from Akutsu's point of view. Get it? Got it? Good! I normally do not write stories from first point of view since I find it odd but it's good to try new things right? Right… anyway in this story Akutsu and Sengoku are indeed in a relationship just thought I'd make that perfectly clear.

/-/

**Smile**

I pass you in the hallway on my way to our classroom before class and saw you talking and laughing it up with your friends. You were speaking when you catch a glimpse of me and you stopped in the middle of your sentence to smile at me before continuing where you last left off. I turn my head away from you and walk into the class.

During the lessons I find myself staring at you from all the way across the classroom. I find it quite interesting how you noticed this because you glanced back at me throughout the teacher's lectures to shoot me one of your famous heartwarming smiles. I was too enticed on your smile that I failed to catch the smile that formed on my own face.

When the teacher finished and the students were free to go to lunch you sat up and walked towards my desk. You tapped my shoulder to catch my attention and placed a neatly folded piece of paper into my hands, grinned, and ran off to catch one of your friends. I rolled my eyes and was tempted to rip the paper to shreds but couldn't bring myself to do so. I unfolded it carefully.

_Stop frowning so much._

My eye twitched. No one tells me what to do. Annoyed, I read on.

_You look so much better when you smile._

This guy really wants me to kill him. Did he have to end that sentence with a heart?

I exhaled and tried to crumple the paper but again, I couldn't do it. I let out an irritated sigh and folded it back up before sliding it into my pocket. I got up once the classroom was cleared.

At lunch I sit outside alone and away from people. I honestly hate people. Everybody in this damn school pisses me off to no end and it makes me want to punch their faces in. I guess I'm just horrible and terrifying because no one dares to approach me let alone talk to me but I'm perfectly fine with this. I hate conversations since they bore me the majority of the time. Yet you actually searched for me and once you found me you waved goodbye to your fellow friends and happily skipped over to where I'm sitting with my foul expression. You sat right on down next to me and with a silly grin you ask me sincerely, "How's your day going so far Akutsu?"

I look at you with a sneer and respond with, "What's it to you?"

While every other person would run away in fear you just sit there completely unaffected and waited for an answer that you knew would come. I scoff and for a minute it was silent. Then in a soft voice I say, "Fine." Your face immediately lights up.

"That's good."

I let out a 'humph' and looked away for a moment. Fuck, my face is getting really hot.

/-/

The end of the last period was signaled by a loud chime and all the other students scattered. I could overhear your distinctive voice in the hallways. I let out a small chuckle and began packing my books into my bag at a slow and steady pace. I slung it over my shoulders once I had everything inside and walked out of the class. I didn't even have to look to know that you were standing outside the doorway waiting for me.

"Hey there slowpoke," you said.

I clicked my tongue and began walking away from the classroom with you following right behind me.

As usual you went on telling me story after story of interesting events that occurred during the day. You talked and talked, laughing and smiling as you were speaking. If given the chance you would probably go on forever.

I nod occasionally to let you know that I was listening and you would continue on.

We stepped down the stairs and my mind began to drift away since you was becoming harder and harder to follow. When you were too enthusiastic about something you would start talking too fast and it's almost impossible for anyone to make sense of what you were saying. My mind suddenly returned to paper that you handed to me before lunch and I quickly shake it off.

"-and her body was like this," you gestured what looked like a circle and continued, "-and lord I was scared! I've never seen anyone say huge!"

Once we were at the front door of the school you tugged on my shirt to get my attention.

"Akutsu," you tug again before repeating, "Akutsu! Were you even listening to me?"

"No." You let out a dissatisfied groan and placed your hand on your stomach. I just stared at you and said, "What? Are you hungry or something?"

You nodded and let out a laugh. "Are we going to head to my house or yours?"

Before I can even respond you start talking again. "Ah your house is closer but I always feel bad eating your food since your mom makes them especially for you. Maybe I should just head to my house to grab a bite or just stop by a fast food place and-"

To stop you from going into another ramble I grab you by the collar of your shirt and pull you towards me. "Can you shut up for a second? Damn." You give me a big grin and I let go of your shirt. "We can stop by my mom's work place if you're hungry." You let out a squeal of excitement and wrap your arms around my neck to give me a warm embrace, catching me off guard.

"Can we? That'd be awesome! Then afterwards we can head to my house since its closer!" You exclaim as you grinned uncontrollably.

I let out a shaky sigh and place a hand on your upper back. "Idiot," I smirked and added, "Yes, we can go. You definitely need it chicken legs."

Your smile quickly faded into a pout and you pull back to glare at me. "That's not very nice now."

"Shut up. It's true." I shrug and held open one of the doors that led outside. "Come on, haul your ass. We don't have all day you idiot." I tapped on door impatiently, "Sengoku! For fuck's sake-"

Suddenly, your hand gripped at the fabric of my shirt. I didn't have any time to react before you pulled me down and towards you and our lips made contact with each other's for a brief moment. My eyes widened when you quickly pulled away and tilted your head to whisper in my ear, "Who're you calling chicken legs?"

It was as if time stood still because neither of us moved an inch. My breath was caught in my throat. Our eyes were locked on one another for what seemed like an eternity. Then, you pecked at my cheek, gave me a sweet smile that made my heart skip a beat, and ran right on out the door.

My hand moved to touch my lips and trail to my cheek. I find myself smiling and I couldn't stop.

'_You little shit.'_ I thought. '_That's not even fair.'_

I sprint out the door to catch up to you.


End file.
